Maramore Arabella
|Branch = |Service = 608 K.C. - present (Stormwind Army) |Rank = Commander |Unit = 1st Battalion Stormwind Infantry 7th Legion Paratroopers |Commands = 1st Battalion Stormwind Infantry 7th Legion Paratroopers |Battles = |Awards = }}Commander Dame Maramore Armstrong, (CL, OLCR, DSC, CSC, CV) is a senior Stormwind Army officer. She has served in a number of distinguished units such as the 7th Legion Paratroopers, of which she is the incumbent commanding officer. She has also commanded the 1st Infantry Battalion of the Stormwind Brigade. She is a highly decorated officer, having received the Cross of Llane and knighted in the Order of the Lion. Description Maramore appears to be and comes off as a very confident person, even intimidating without trying to be due to her size. Normally, as one converses with her, she tends to speak her mind rather than keep her thoughts hidden away, even if the other person might not like what she has to say. Mara's hair is usually kept in a ponytail to keep out of her face, which is not surprising for a soldier. Which it's obvious that she is one because the armor she has is either her uniform or a set that reflects someone being battle-hardened. Thick plate that covers her entire body, weapon and shield combination or sometimes has two large axes, depending on the mood she is in and how she'd want to fight if she needed to. This is her overall appearance. In some more detail, Maramore’s facial features also distinguish her as being battle hardened, soldier-like, and likely even a leader. She looks like she just won’t take crap from anyone and isn’t afraid to tell others what to do either, whether they like it or not. However, despite being a soldier, her skin looks rather healthy. Her blue eyes also pierce into people, sizing them up to try and figure them out: weaknesses, strengths, etc. As mentioned before, Mara’s size is rather large for a female human for unknown reasons, standing around six and a half feet tall with some rather defined muscles all around her body. The muscular build she has seems to take away most of the curvy form that many seem to find the most attractive feature of a woman, though. Free of piercings, however she does have some scars hidden away underneath the armor. History Early History Maramore Armstrong was born to Jacob and Maria Armstrong. The family owned a house in Stromwind, and during young ages Mara started to show signs of a desire for a military lifestyle. Posing problems, only due to the fact that they were a noble family, not a military one. Mara was able to receive training from a former Alliance military Sergeant, but promised her parents that she would not join. Otherwise, she'd have to relinquish her title and noble claims. Adulthood Around the age of 16, Mara was married to a man named Nathan, and not much afterwards she gave birth to a daughter, whom the couple named Amanda Armstrong. About a year later, when Mara was almost 18, she gave birth to twin daughters, Isabela and Amethyst Armstrong. However, Mara began to strongly desire the military life more than ever and words of war spread to her home. She broke her promise, leaving behind her noble lifestyle and leaving her daughters in the care of their father. Some time after is when she caught news of her husband's death, and decided the military will be where she stayed. Due to the lifestyle she had, Mara was raised in a human nationalist society, and started off her military life slightly against the other races. Over time, though, because of the lifestyle she managed to get rid of the ideas that were once seeded into her mind. Recently, after the fight against the Legion, Mara was basically a hero of the Alliance and became well known. She seeks to try and mend the relationship with her daughters. War against the Lich King Maramore recently made it into the 7th Legion not long before the Scourge began their invasions of Stormwind. Once those invasions were repelled, she was one of the first to take the fight to Northrend. At this time she was a newly commissioned officer. By the end of the Northrend campaign, she was a veteran officer, promoted twice by the time the downfall of the Lich King came. It was during the Northrend campaign where she was nominated to receive the Alliance Military's highest reward: the Cross of Llane. If one was interested enough they could find the citation in her public military records. Normally, however, she won't tell the story for personal reasons. The Cataclysm After Deathwing rose up from the Maelstrom, Mara took arms, still among the 7th Legion troops for the time being. Most of her time was spent helping fight in Tol Barad and assisting in Vashj'ir with the Stormwind SEALs. She was promoted once to the title of Lieutenant-Commander by the time Deathwing was defeated by heroes of Azeroth. The Alliance-Horde War in Pandaria Maramore was among the first troops to respond to the missing Alliance vessel that crashed onto the shores of Pandaria. At this point she had left the 7th Legion to begin commanding and training troops in the standard Stormwind Army forces, particularly those learning paratrooping roles. This was a new thing for her, so it would take time before she got this new combat tactic down. During most of the Pandaren campaign, she would be planning tactics and training with this new paratrooping technique. Not very involved in the war effort itself, and remaining the rank of Lieutenant-Commander for the time being. Iron Horde Invasion of Azeroth Once the Iron Horde began their invasion of Azeroth via their new Dark Portal, Maramore would be one of the first to respond to the call to defend against these invaders. Taking charge without asking questions, sometimes even shutting down orders from higher ups if she knew it would end horribly for her and the troops. While disliked by her superiors, in the end she saved multiple lives. This earned her a promotion on the spot, before the forces of Azeroth would rush through the Dark Portal to see what was on the other side. Now a Commander in charge of her own forces and leading the charge, getting her own garrison for troops to command from Draenor itself to take on the Iron Horde. This would go on until all the Warlords were taken down and the Iron Horde was no longer a threat. Third Legion Invasion of Azeroth The Legion began another invasion of Azeroth. Naturally, Maramore answered the call without question. Among the troops on the Broken Shore during the initial attacks, fighting alongside the Alliance leadership. Gravely wounded during this battle, she had to spend much time in Stormwind to recover. However, she was able to be healed and began helping the attacks on the Tomb of Sargeras and on Argus at some points. She took the role of commanding a battalion of 7th Legion paratroopers during the invasion, all trained as elite paratroopers that fall from the sky on top of their enemies anytime, anywhere, and without fear. Now that the Legion is defeated, she is waiting for the next call to arms. Spending time in Stormwind when she is able to. Fourth War Maramore was furious when she got word about the Horde's sudden attack on Darkshore. She gathered her troops and responded quickly, barely asking for permission before she was already on her way over. Helping defend, eventually being driven to a retreat to the Tree before it was burned down. She ordered her troops back to Stormwind via the portal, only herself and a small handful of her soldiers staying behind to help rescue civilians and evacuate the city. She was gravely injured and not heard from for a day or two before she was found and brought back to Stormwind. Saved by a Kaldorei Priestess named Lovine Wildwillow through magical healing abilities, she made a speedy recovery from her severe burns. Despite advisement against the idea, she also helped at the Siege of Lordaeron, and suffered only minor injuries. Military Service and History Category:Characters Category:Human Category:Stormwindian Category:Stormwind Peerage Category:Stormwind Army Category:Seventh Legion (Alliance) Category:Alliance Officers Category:Army Officers Category:House of Arabella Category:Order of the Lion Category:Knights